Konoha's Otherworldly Teachers
by Sandova Mirell
Summary: Six years ago, three adventurers from another world entered Konoha. An idealistic necromancer, an emotionless assasin and a violent warlock. They have managed to successfully integrate themselves into the village and are now ready to teach their unique skills to Konoha's next generation of ninja.


Chapter 1

The Hokage was sitting behind his desk, carefully arranging nine files in front of him when the expected knock on the door came.

"Let them in."

The door opened and three individuals stepped inside. After six years in Konoha, the otherworldly adventurers had managed to integrate themselves fully into the village.

Miller now wore a standard ANBU uniform under his cloak, and his arbalest was sealed in a scroll to make it easier to carry.

Eliana no longer needed her shield, so she had to engrave her holy symbol on her gauntlets instead. The undead guardian that used to follow her was now one of her many summons, and its presence wasn't looming over her like it used to.

Only Morden was relatively unchanged. The wild man still preferred hand-to-hand combat over everything else, and he still made no effort to hide his demonic ancestry.

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled at the three jonin before him, for today was a special day for all of them.

"It has been a while since you first entered this office, and you have grown considerably. It has come to my attention that you wish to share your particular expertise with the village by taking on apprentices, and I applaud your initiative. However, Konoha does not work with a master-apprentice system you were trained with. So after careful consideration I will grant you all the opportunity to train a genin team each."

The former adventurers nodded in understanding, although Miller frowned slightly. Sarutobi noticed and motioned the assassin to explain himself.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, how can you be so sure there will be enough graduates for all of us to teach? I have noted that the academy only graduates enough students for one team at a time, maybe two if the year is exceptional. There are three of us, and the village prefers to work with three-man cells lead by a more experienced leader."

"You would be correct, if not for this truly exceptional year. There are multiple clan heirs in this year's class, and all of them show a lot of potential. I am sure that there will be enough students for the three of you."

Miller nodded, and the Hokage motioned towards the nine files in front of him. The jonin noticed that each was about one of the children in this year's graduation class. Morden spotted a familiar blonde amongst the photos, and he flashed a sharp-toothed grin.

"Usually there would be certain protocols in constructing the genin teams, but considering your special situation I am prepared to give you more leeway in choosing which genin you want to train."

"Dibs on Naruto!"

Everyone looked at Morden, who shrugged at his breach of protocol.

"What? I like the kid. Besides, I had a similar childhood like him, although not that bad, so I might be able to help him with the prejudice he faces. I am also the only one that has unlimited access to his powers, so I might be the best choice to train a kid with his massive chakra reserves."

The silence in the room was deafening until Miller nodded slowly at his former teammate.

"That is an unusually well thought out and logical argument, you might want to slow down before you hurt yourself in overexertion."

"Hey!"

The Hokage cleared his throat and Eliana gave both men a withering glare, making Morden and Miller flinch while the Hokage shook his head in amusement.

"Now, I don't expect you three to form your teams here and now, the academy still needs to hold the actual graduation exam. I merely present you the nine children who have the highest chance of becoming the next generation of genin, so that you can plan in advance. You have a week to make up your mind, but from your reactions I presume that none of you has any problems with taking on a genin team."

The jonin all shook their heads, and the Hokage dismissed them.

Eliana spoke up as soon they exited the Hokage's tower.

"What do you say we look over these during lunch? I'm starving."

The others nodded, and they went to the closest food stand. They had to pass Ichiraku's because they did not want to risk running into a certain hyperactive blonde, much to Miller's dismay. They settled for a café not far from the academy and ordered some food before going over the files.

"It seems that the Aburame clan heir is among the possible graduates. I would like to have him in my team, his family's logical mindset is perfect for learning the wizard's craft. His insects' scouting potential will benefit a stealth-based assassination squad as well."

Eliana gave her friend a faint smile.

"Why am I not surprised that you get along with the Aburame clan?"

Morden barked out a short laugh.

"Because they are about as expressive as he is. Which is about as expressive as a rock."

Miller shrugged, unable to deny his former teammate's words. Eliana shook her head and continued reading Ino Yamanaka's file. After two hours they had worked through the basics of most files, noting the skills and personalities of their possible students.

"So, Morden would like Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka in his assult squad, while Miller prefers Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno for his team of assassins slash reconnaissance squad. I prefer Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga for a support squad, which leaves Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

Both men nodded.

"Well, I think that Choji Akimichi would fill the role of offensive and defensive support my team is lacking, and the Nara boy's skill with shadows could make a fine addition to your assassination squad, Miller."

Morden grunted.

"Which leaves me with Sasuke Uchiha, better known as the 'genius' of this generation. All that I gather is that the kid has some _serious_ issues. I can understand that having your family killed by your own brother is very bad for your mental health, but his arrogance could be really problematic, you know? I _did_ pick the two class troublemakers for my team, there's bound to be friction."

"Yes, but you're also perfectly qualified to knock him down a peg or two. I mean, he is saddled with three loud, brash and wild people. The Uzumaki kid is known for not knowing when to give up, while the Inuzuka clan is famous for their pack mentality. Considering the fact that I have yet to meet someone weaker than you that could boss you around, I'd say that you'll manage just fine."

Morden felt himself nodding along with Eliana's explanation. It's not like the kid would run off for revenge at the earliest opportunity, he seemed too smart for that.

"That settles it, for now. We should probably spend the week observing the academy, just in case. We should probably notify the Hokage with our current plans first, though. He probably has some insight that we lack."

The Hokage's only point of mention was his surprise over the fact that they disregarded the idea of a second Ino-Shika-Cho combination team. Miller voiced his opinion on the matter.

"It is true that the original Ino-Shika-Cho combination worked infamously well from what I've gathered. But therein lies the problem. The combination is known to at least a few of our enemies, and some of them might have developed techniques against this particular combination. And if we create teams solely based on the fact that the previous generation worked well together we will become predictable. This would both hurt our reputation and expose the genin to unnecessary risk, both of which are detrimental to the village."

The Hokage nodded at Miller, a pleased smile on his lips.

"I am glad that you take every angle in consideration. I see no other problems in the team compositions. However, there is one thing that needs mention."

The Hokage called out to the door.

"You can come in now, Kakashi."

A silver-haired man entered the office. The lower part of his face was hidden behind a mask, while his forehead protector was lowered so that it covered his left eye. His only visible eye was studying the other jonin, before settling on Miller.

"Miller-san, I did not expect you to take on a genin team so soon after leaving ANBU."

Miller nodded at his former team captain.

"I have decided to try and pass my skills on to the next generation before it is too late. My skills are nearly unique in this world, and it would be a waste not to have Konoha benefit from them after I'm gone."

Kakashi nodded knowingly, then turned to the Hokage.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. As you know, Sasuke Uchiha will be graduating this year. Since you are the only person possessing a Sharingan that has not gone rogue, you are the only one that can teach Sasuke about using his when it activates. Morden here has picked Sasuke for his team, and I hoped you could help him understand the Sharingan better. Also, I would like you to train Sasuke from time to time after his Sharingan activates. I believe you and Morden could work things out."

Morden nodded and flashed Kakashi a smile, which the latter returned.

"Yeah, I think we're good. Anything else?"

The Hokage shook his head.

"I believe that's all. You can start your observations tomorrow, but try to be subtle."

Morden chuckled sheepishly at the last remark, everyone knew that Morden was as subtle as a battle axe. The four jonin left the Hokage tower together before going their own path, they had plans to make.

* * *

One week later they had gathered at the Hokage tower for the results of the academy's graduation test. Most of the prospective new genin made it, except for Naruto. Morden was dismayed that his preferred candidate did not make it, and glared at the academy worker that suggested that the _demon brat_ wouldn't ever make genin. The meeting was interrupted when one of the Hokage's chuunin guards ran inside, reported the theft of the forbidden scroll and insinuated that Naruto was the culprit.

"Send out search teams, and call in Iruka Umino. As his last teacher, he might have an idea where he might be."

The chuunin nodded, and the Hokage sat back like nothing was wrong. Morden wanted to question the old man, but a gentle nudge from Eliana dissuaded him. He'd have to trust the Hokage's decision, even if he didn't like it.

Half an hour later a roughed-up Iruka Umino entered the meeting room, smiling despite his injuries.

"Good evening Hokage-sama, jonin-sempai. I have important information for you."

The Hokage's smile was a little too knowing for Morden's tastes, but he quickly returned his focus to Iruka.

"It appeared that Mizuki had betrayed us. After Naruto failed to produce a suitable bushin Mizuki failed him, but said that he could pass with extra credit after he stole the forbidden scroll and gave it to him."

Morden stood up, growling.

"Where's the bastard? I'll rip his arms off."

Iruka took in Morden's display with interest, but shook his head.

"No need for that, Jonin-sempai. It seems that Naruto had mastered the kage bushin no jutsu in the short time he had the scroll, and he used it to beat Mizuki within an inch of his life to protect me."

Miller frowned.

"Isn't kage bushin a lot more difficult than the standard bushin?"

Iruka nodded at him with a smile.

"Exactly! Naruto literally filled the entire clearing with about a hundred clones. That's why I decided to graduate him after all."

The entire room was silent enough to hear the mosquitoes fly around the room. One of the academy workers opened his mouth, but Morden cut him off.

"Well, glad I don't have to trouble myself with tearing the traitorous bastard apart. Did he say anything about Naruto's, err, tenant?"

Iruka's face went grim, and he nodded.

"Mizuki told him everything. But I made sure the kid knows he's appreciated by some."

"Heh, my respect for you went up another few notches, Umino-san. Keep up the good work."

Iruka blinked, then smiled at the scarred jonin. Morden returned the smile before turning to the Hokage.

"Well, it seems that the team roster can go on as planned. Is there anything else we need to go over or can we prepare for tomorrow?"

"You are free to go, all of you."

The jonin and chuunin left the Tower and each went their own way. The jonin to prepare for the next day, Iruka to have his injuries treated at the hospital.

* * *

The next morning went as Iruka expected it to go. That is, Sakura and Ino were squabbling about Sasuke, and Naruto getting caught up in it. He got them to quiet down before things escalated more, and started calling out the new team compositions.

"Team seven: Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

He forced down a smile at the girls' reaction at not getting teamed up with their idol. Naruto was overreacting as well, but because he _did_ get in a team with the one he disliked most. Oh well, Morden-sempai probably knew what he was doing.

"Team eight: Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi."

Not much reaction from that, although there was some confusion as to why the Ino-Shika-Cho combination would not be a team after all.

"Finally team ten: Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame. Your new sensei will be here after recess, so use your time wisely."

Iruka dismissed the class, and he hoped that the teams would get along.

* * *

Naruto had finally accepted the fact that he would not be teamed up with Sakura-chan, but why did he have to be in the same team as Sasuke-teme, why? Oh well, at least he knew Kiba a little better. Sure, Kiba made fun of him sometimes, but they were both the class troublemakers. Besides, Akamaru seemed to like him, so he got that going for him.

He looked up when Iruka called for team seven. Next to Iruka stood a somewhat familiar man. He was tall and muscular, with a wild mane of brown hair and a scarred face. Most notably were his glowing orange eyes and his bone plated hands. Naruto recognized the man who stood up for him once when a mob was exceptionally angry with him after a prank had gone wrong. So he was their new sensei?

He got up and followed the rest of his team after their new sensei, and after a short walk out of the academy they ended up at one of the closer training fields. The scarred jonin stopped them and flashed them a sharp-toothed grin.

"Well, now that we're here why not introduce ourselves? My name is Morden Mephistos, and I'm gonna be your sensei from now on. I like fighting and being free to do what I want. My specialty is hand-to-hand combat, but I'm no slouch with my other techniques. My ambition is to master my abyssal bloodline and to get to kick ass until I breathe my last. And yes, I'm one of the three persons that came from another world. But that's enough about me. Tell us who you are, likes, dislikes, ambitions, you know, personal stuff."

It took Naruto and the others a while to let their sensei's words sink in, but then Naruto spoke up.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage! I like ramen and Sakura-chan, I dislike how long it takes for ramen to get cooked and stuck up bastards that don't acknowledge me. My ambition is to become Hokage and have everyone acknowledge me!"

Morden-sensei nodded at this, then looked at Kiba. Who was about to speak up to Naruto.

"Heh, my name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like fighting and spending time with Akamaru. I dislike being bossed around and people who mess with my buddies. I'm probably more suitable to become Hokage then the knucklehead next to me, and I also want to become the strongest tag-team duo together with Akamaru."

The dog in question let out a bark while Naruto, of course, took offence to Kiba's statement. But he was cut off when Morden-sensei motioned for Sasuke to speak up. The last Uchiha scoffed and replied with a scowl.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

Morden-sensei flashed his sharp grin again, and took in the three fresh genin in front of him.

"Well, what a lovely violent bunch we have here. Glad to see I picked the right team. Unfortunately, we can't begin with training or missions just yet. You see, the academy passed you, but I haven't yet. You're all gonna have to prove me that you're worthy of being Konoha ninja, so I set up a little test for you."

This was met with outrage from all three genin, and one dog. Morden-sensei just smiled that toothy smile of his, and Naruto had the nagging feeling that his new sensei did it on purpose.

"Settle down kids, this isn't a game, not anymore. Ya wanna play? Go back to the academy and play. Ya wanna be a ninja? Then shut up and listen when your superior has something important to say. Now, as you are my first genin team I have no idea if this test is too difficult or not. But don't worry, I'll try not to break you."

His smile became a little wider and a lot wilder when he said this, and all three genin gulped.

"Your test is simple, you will have to strike me hard enough to draw blood. I will limit myself to taijutsu, and you are free to act as you like. You have until sundown."

The three genin blinked. Did their sensei just order them to injure him? As they entered their fighting stances Morden-sensei held up a hand.

"Before we begin, I have one piece of advice. Come at me with intent to kill, or you'll never get anywhere."

The three genin were now a little unnerved, but their sensei laughed and beckoned them with his bone-clawed hands.

"Come on, attack me! You have only until sundown. Bring it on!"

And with a yell, the three genin and one dog charged the now wildly laughing jonin.

* * *

Hinata watched Naruto-kun leave with his new sensei. She was disappointed that she did not get to be in the same team as her crush. But she hoped she could get along with the rest of her team. The pale eyed kunoichi looked up when the call for team eight came. Iruka-sensei introduced them to a pale woman with long black hair and an eye patch over her right eye. Hinata bowed meekly, and their new sensei smiled sweetly.

"If you are ready, please follow me to training area fifteen."

The genin nodded and followed their new sensei until they were standing on the bare rock of area fifteen. Their sensei looked each of them in the eye and nodded, still smiling sweetly.

"Before we begin, I would like you to introduce yourselves and tell us about your likes and dislikes, and maybe even possible dreams and ambitions. I will start. My name is Eliana Mygar, and I will be your sensei from now on. I like reading and improving my necromancy. I dislike people who judge things without understanding them first and those who use necromancy for evil purposes. My goal is to enlighten the world that necromancy need not be seen as directly evil, and I hope to find or create intelligent undead that prove to be good in their intentions."

The genin were now positively creeped out by their new sensei, especially since she kept smiling that sweet smile the entire time. Hinata gulped and berated herself for her cowardice. Eliana-sensei was an accomplished jonin of Konoha. As heir to the Hyuuga clan, she could not show her fear in public, especially not in front of her teacher. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like pressing flowers and people that believe in themselves. I dislike people that are mean without reason. M-my dream is to be acknowledged by a-a certain someone."

The last part was a bit mumbled, and a faint blush had crept on her cheeks, but no-one commented on it. Eliana gave her a bright smile and nodded to Ino.

"Oh, yeah. I am Ino Yamanaka. I like shopping and Sasuke-kun. I dislike people that pick on those weaker than themselves and girls who try to steal Sasuke-kun from me. My dream is to become Ino Uchiha and to become the strongest kunoichi ever!"

Eliana-sensei chuckled goodheartedly at Inos enthusiasm. They all looked at Choji, who was currently emptying a bag of chips.

"My name is Choji Akimichi. I like eating and sharing food with friends. I dislike people calling me fat and people who are mean to others for superficial reasons. My ambition is to become a strong clan head, like my dad."

Eliana-sensei smiled at him as well, before turning serious.

"Now, You must be glad that you passed the academy, bit I'm afraid that it won't be enough. You see, I am under orders of giving you a test to see if you really have it in you to become a ninja. Technically, I'm not really a ninja either, but I worked very hard to make sure I could qualify for jonin. I am sure that you three can work just as hard to reach your goals."

All three genin nodded.

"Good, you are determined. We need more determined people in our ranks. I am going to put that determination to the test. I hope you're ready for this."

Hinata gulped again when Eliana-sensei's smile became downright sinister. She bit her thumb and quickly formed some seals before slamming her palm into the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!"

After the smoke cleared the genin could see they were now inside a large, white cage. Eliana-sensei was standing in front of the cage, looking at them through the bars.

"This is my test. You will have to remain in this cage until sundown. You can always ask to leave, but that means I will be sending you back to the academy. Naturally, I will be making the test more difficult as time passes. I hope you can take a scare."

Ino and Choji looked confused at each other, but Hinata had taken a closer look at the cage itself and started shaking like a leaf. Ino frowned and approached the timid girl.

"Hey, what's wrong Hinata?"

She followed her terrified teammate's look, and finally noticed that the cage was made of bone. Human bone, judging from the skulls and ribs she could see. But Ino was a strong woman, she would not scream. Even if this was the creepiest thing that had ever happened to her. She managed to keep her promise to herself for exactly five seconds before the skull she was examining moved towards her.

* * *

Sakura was heartbroken that she wasn't paired with her crush, and a little annoyed that that idiot Naruto was on the same team as the brilliant Sasuke. She sighed, it was not like Ino had the luck of beating her on that regard. She looked longingly at the door where Sasuke left through until Iruka-sensei called out for team ten. When she looked up she could not see her supposed sensei, so she scanned the class. Naturally, it was quite a surprise when she realized only Shino, Shikamaru and herself were left. Confused, she raised her hand.

"Iruka-sensei, why isn't our teacher here?"

Iruka-sensei smiled a little wryly at her.

"Your sensei has been in the classroom since recess was over."

"Your academy teacher is correct, Haruno-san."

Sakura yelped and spun around. Behind her was a tall and lanky man in standard ninja gear, except for the dark cloak and the broad-brimmed hat. His hawkish features were framed by curly brown hair, and his pale grey eyes seemed to pierce right through her.

"I had hidden myself in plain sight to see if anyone in your class could notice me. None could, it seems."

Sakura caught herself from staring, because that would be rude. Inside, however, she was embarrassed that she failed her sensei already. Shikamaru was muttering that trying to notice a hidden jonin would be troublesome, and Shino just inclined his head. Their sensei hopped down from the desk and moved towards the door.

"You may now follow me to training area twelve."

Sakura and the others got up and followed their remarkably quiet sensei to the designated training area. They eventually stopped in the only clearing the dense foliage of area twelve offered.

"I congratulate you all on passing the academy test, and I would like us to make introductions. As your new sensei, it would be logical to go first. My name is Carlowe Miller. I prefer to be called by my family name, difficult missions and well-timed assassinations. I dislike people who break contracts or the law. My ambitions are to become the deadliest weapon of the Leaf and to teach the craft of the wizard to the next generation. That is all."

Sakura repressed a shiver, Miller-sensei seemed so cold, almost like he had no emotion at all. But, she was stuck with him now, and she would do her best.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like studying and Sasuke-kun. I dislike loud idiots like Naruto and perverts. My dream is to be Sasuke-kun's wife and to be a strong kunoichi."

Miller-sensei gave her a curt nod, then looked at Shikamaru. The Nara boy sighed and started talking in a bored tone.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like taking naps. I dislike troublesome things. I want to become a decent ninja, find a nice girl, retire later and have a nice, easy life."

Miller-sensei frowned at this, but otherwise acknowledged Shikamaru's words. Everyone then looked at Shino, who hadn't moved since they came here. He pushed up his sunglasses and introduced himself as well.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like Entomology and collecting insects my clan has no knowledge of. I dislike illogical people and people who kill bugs for no useful reason. My ambition is to learn all of my clan's jutsu and then develop my own using my allies."

Their sensei nodded, and started to rummage around in a small pouch at his side. Sakura was a little surprised when he took four long scarves from it, the pouch did not seem big enough to hold them, yet it did. Miller-sensei gave each of the new genin one of the bright orange scarves, keeping the green one for himself.

"Before we can form a real team I am required to test you. Therefore, I have prepared these scarves. I will hide myself, and you will need to take my scarf from me. If you get my scarf before sundown you pass, if you fail in this or all of your scarves are stolen by me you will fail and I will be forced to send you back to the academy. I will give you five minutes to prepare a strategy, then I will hunt you down. The five minutes start now."

Before any of the genin could question him he simply disappeared without a trace. Sakura looked around, but could not see any clues as of where he could have gone. Shikamaru sighed and sat down.

"How troublesome."


End file.
